Lucy, Step Away From The Tree
by Roar-Of-The-Pancake-Dragon
Summary: In which Lucy becomes a tree hugger, and Natsu a tree burner. Pairings: NaLu might be hints of other pairings. Humor/Romance
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided! I will write all three stories but I will start with the most popular one and go from there! Thanks for all the people who voted on the poll! I really appreciate it! Now, I present to you chapter one of "Lucy, Step Away From The Tree". I know it turned out to be very short but I will try to make the chapters longer. This was only to start the plot of the story off. Thanks for all the support and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I am obviously not Mashima. I am just a mere person trying to write fanfics about his characters.**

The blonde celestial mage sat in her normal seat at the guild happily reading the newest edition of Sorcerer Weekly. She was in a surprisingly good mood as she scanned the contents of the magazine

Trees To Be Burned

_3 precious 100 year old trees in Magnolia to be burned in less than a week. The trees, representing the town were treasured and nurtured and soon became the symbol of Magnolia, are now taking up space and going to be burned to clear room for a new park that will be built. The trees are 112 years old and have been planted by the grandson of the person who founded Magnolia a long time ago. Over time, many people began to cherish the trees which soon became popular with everyone who lived there. Will these trees be burned without a second thought and Magnolia loose one of its most amazing monuments or will they be somehow be saved from the dreaded future that is nearing?_

A look of shock crossed the girl's face. She herself had been to visit the trees many times, and the guild always used to have picnics there too. How heartless could the people be? If only she could do something about it. But she could couldn't she? Determination displayed on her face she grabbed the magazine and rushed out the doors of the guild earning many confused glances from the people sitting next to her.

No one even noticed how a certain fire mage examined the mission board and grabbed one request that had a picture of trees and flames, oblivious to his partner's outburst.

**Any guesses on what job Natsu took? Any guesses on how Lucy will react? Thanks for reading and please remember to review if you like my story or have any suggestions/comments about it! **

**Also, just to let you know, if anyone wants to draw a cover art for this story, I would gladly take it! Thanks!**


	2. 2 Objectives, One Event

**I present to you the second chapter! My internet was down for a loooong time so sorry for the wait! This one is about 200 words longer (without A/Ns) so I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it! And anyone who wants to make a cover for this story, I would really appreciate it! Thanks!**

**Me No God= Me No Mashima= Me not own Fairy Tail**

"Isn't it great? Finally I can set things on fire and get a reward for it!" Natsu grinned widely showing the paper to Happy. The blue flying cat frowned when he read the paper **(A/N: Can he read?)** and looked up at Natsu who was staring excitedly up at him waiting for his opinion.

"But Natsu? Won't you feel bad for burning down Magnolia's 100 year old trees?"

"I'm sure it's for a good cause. So it should be fine! Plus no one seems to mind."

"Okay then." Happy handed back the request to Natsu who showed it Mirajane. A small frown came across her face as she recalled what happened earlier today but she shoved those thoughts aside and gave Natsu approval to do the job.

The dense dragon slayer ran out the doors a blue cat flying after him and an excited grin on his face. He couldn't wait for the day after tomorrow to come.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The blonde stomped furiously into her apartment and flung the magazine on the floor earning a confused look from Plue, her beloved stellar spirit.

"I can't believe people can be so cruel and heartless. How can they burn down Magnolia's trees?" she grumbled pacing around the room her mind deep in thought.

"I wonder if I can stop this. I have to try! But how?" She said out loud brainstorming.

"Pun Pun."

"That's it! I can refuse to let them burn the trees. I'll just camp out there and when they try to burn the tree, they can't because I'm there too!" The stellar spirit mage said out loud a smile lighting up on her face.

She began packing and planning of what she was going to do, her mind set on somehow saving those trees from the future.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Natsu ran to Lucy's apartment happily the request in his hand on Happy flying close behind. A happy grin lit up on his face as he couldn't wait to tell his best friend about his mission.

"Hey Luce! Guess what? I got an amazing request!" He climbed in through her window waving the request around in the air.

His partner payed no attention as she busily gathered around a bunch of supplies and objects preparing for her task.

"That's great Natsu but I'm busy so can you come back some other time?" she said momentarily looking up at him and then pack to her bag she was packing.

"But I get to burn stuff! Isn't it great?" The smiled slowly faded as he didn't get much of a reaction from Lucy.

"Then you can do it alone! Please Natsu, I'm busy." Her voice grew more insistent and she didn't pay much attention to Natsu's words, her mind more focused on how she was going to prevent the burning of three trees.

"Okay." Natsu replied sadly jumping out the window holding the request a little lower as he slowly walked to his house. He was looking forward to Lucy being happy with him and maybe coming along when they were going to burn the trees. It would much more fun that way.

The sun was setting when Lucy looked out the window. Beautiful shades of pink, blue and yellow colored the sky and she relaxed for a minute forgetting all about the trees and just watching the beautiful view.

Somewhere on the other side of town, Natsu stared at the sunset as he arrived in front of his house. He forgot all about the mission as he stood watching, Happy perching on his head.

If only the moment could last forever. Because little the mages know what was going to happen tomorrow and how much their fates were intervened.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Sorry again for the long wait, I will update quicker now.**


End file.
